Del amor torta de
by Rifvany Hinata-chan
Summary: Del amor torta de (Cake love ala Hinata). "Aku akan berusaha membuat cake untuk membantu Neji-nii"/ "Apa ini?"/ "Ulangi!"/"Aku tidak mau bertemu Naruto, karena di telah membuat Neji-nii sakit!"/ "Aku tahu aku bodoh tapi tidak berhak dipermainkan olehnya!"


**Disclamer : Naruto at Masashi Kishimoto, **

**Ric-chan Cuma pinjem bentar chara-nya**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**.**

**Pairing : Naruto U. X Hinata H.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Warnings :****OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), Abal-isme,, PLOT Campur aduk,,, **

**Semua warning berkumpul disini, Ide Pasaran baru munggut.**

**Semoga Semuanya suka ^^  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story by © Rifvany Hinata-chan**

.

.

Jika ada kesamaan Judul, Ide, Latar, Setting, dll dengan Author lain nya ini hanya fiktif belaka yang muncul dari otak saya yang paling dalam dan sedikit agak terbentur tadi...

Hohoo padahal benyak tanggungan Fic lain... tapi tetep maksa nulis yg inih...

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ ! Segera Back jika menemukan sesuatu yang tidak Falid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rifvany Present.**

**.**

**.:.* Del amor torta de*.:. **

**Cake Love ala Hinata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.: Prologue :.**

Pria itu mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut. Oh, betapa dengan tiba-tibanya itu, secara naluri Hinata membelalakan matanya karena terkejut. Mencoba meresapi rasa manis dan menyenangkan yang tersalur melalui bibir Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu menutup matanya, itu dilakukannya karena takut.

Gadis itu membuka sedikit mulutnya, tidak tahu apa yang dilakuaknannya, pria Namikaze itu tidak menyiakan kesempatan itu, dan langsung menerobos masuk dengan lidah yang mengapsen setiap gigi putihnya. Membiarkan lidah sang Namikaze membelai lembut bagian dalam mulutnya. Tangan kiri Naruto bergerak perlahan kebagian belakang tubuhnya. Membelai lembut punggungnya semantara tangan kanan menyisiri helaian rambut indigo sang gadis.

Naruto bisa merasakan tubuh gadis itu mengerang yang belum bernafas selama sepuluh menit, Hinata meremas pundak Naruto lebih kuat. Ia lalu melepaskan ciumannya.

Hinata mengambil napas sejenak, "A-apa yang...," namun belum sempat ia menrik napas lebih lama. Kini Hinata merasakan bibir Naruto menyentuh keningnya.

"Diam , dan nikmati pertunjukan ini."

Pria Namikaze itu tersenyum dan mulai menjauhkan wajahnya.

.

.

.

Author : Apa? Hallo?

Reader : Author gimana sih..  
Tukang ikan : iya, ah Author plin-plan.

Author : Apa? *Clingak clinguk*

Reader : ituh tuh *tunjuk-tujnuk cerita diatas*

Author : Oh, ada yang salah?

# Keduanya mantuk-mantuk

Author : Ric-chan buat salah ya.

# Keduanya mantuk mantuk lagi.

Tukang ikan : Ituh Rated-nya salah.

Author : betul kok 'T' kan.

Reader : ko kesannya kaya RateM.

Author : maka nya jangan dipotong dulu ceritanya, noh ada dibawah *tunjuk cerita dibawah*

# Keduanya : Oh,.. wkwkwk

Author : tunggu, ngapain tukang ikan disini?!

Tukang ikan : tadi lewat gk sengaja liat cerita ini dijalan sekalian mampir. *cengegesan*

Author : What?! Lu kira inih spanduk! *tepar bawa bunga*

.

**.**

**.: Capther 1 :.**

**.**

**Ide pasaran, baru munggut..**

**Don't like? Don't like!**

**.**

**.**

"Tapi Otou-sama...,"

"Lakukan saja apa yang kubilang!" perintah pria setengah baya itu.

"Tidak mau." Bantah gadis itu, kemudian berdiri berjalan pergi.

"Otou-sama yakin jika kau tinggal dengan Neji akan lebih baik daripada dengan ku, kau bahkan bisa sekolah nanti." Kata Hiashi, sebelum putrinya berjalan jauh.

"Tapu Otou-sama akan sendirian." Ungkapnya, masih berdiri membelakanginya

"Masih ada Hana-chan, Hinata."

"Huh." Desis Hinata. Dia melangkahkan kakinya yang sempat terhenti tadi meninggalkan Otou-san nya.

"Masalahnya bukan karena Naji-nii, tapi Otou-sama 'lah alasanku tidak ingin pergi. "elak Hinata dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tetesan embun yang jatuh dari helaian daun melengkapi deskripsi suasana pagi yang cerah. Jadi, tidak perlu membuat teru teru bozu 'kan.

Sinara sang surya yang menerobos keluar, meski belum manampakan dirinya. Panas yang belum terlalu menyengat menumbuhkan semangat tersendiri untuk memulai kagiatan pagi seperti biasa.

Angin yang dihembuskan hanya semilir khas uadar bersih pagi hari, membawa sedikit helaian daun yang berwarna kuning pucat. Ah, rupanya akan musim gugur, ya.

Gadis itu menyingkirkan helaian-helaian rambut indigo panjangnya yang menutupi area wajah, agar pandangannya tidak terganggu. Alhasil, jika tidak, akan menabrak orang, bukan.

Berkonsentrasi untuk menghindari orang-orang yang berjalan, ditatapnya jalan lurus kedepan semabari mengayuh sepeda putih yang ia kemudiakan, tas biru yang ditaruh di keranjang sepeda membuat beban tersendiri untuk membelokan sepeda. Sedikit berat, memang. Namun tak menyudutkan semangatnya mengayuh sepeda lebih cepat.

Tak peduli tatapan seorang pengendara motor sport merah terhadapnya, kerena sang empu sepeda mengayuh dengan kencang mengebutnya.

**.**

..:::※ $***$ ※ :::..

**.**

Gerbang pemisah antara jalanan diluar dengan sebuah gedung sekolah hampir tertutup sebalum akhirnya gadis itu menerobos masuk dengan sepedannya, "_Gomen ne_." Serunya pada penjaga gerbang yang entah ia tidak kenal.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang." Gerutu orang itu.

"... Buka gerbangnya!" perintah seorang pria pada pak-penjaga-gerbang, melepaskan helm yang dikenakannya.

"Ah, baik Namikaze-san." Penjaga gerbang itu menurutinya dan langsung membuka aksen jalan masuk untuk sang-orang-itu. Masuk melewati gerbang dengan motor sportnya menuju tempat parkir siswa. Sebelum ia masuk, lelaki itu sempoat melihat sepeda putih yang tadi mengebutnya diletakan oleh pemiliknya dipinggir tempat parkir siswa.

Tersenyum tipis memandanginya, terlihat aneh memang. Diantara banyaknya mobil dan motor ditempat itu Cuma ada satu sepeda, yaitu-itu *tunjuk-tunjuk sepeda putih.*

Pria Namikaze itu dengan tenang, leluasa berjalan dikoridor yang menuju kelasnya. Tidak ada yang mengganggu langkahnya, tentu saja jam pelajaran seudah dimulai sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang gadis tengah berdiri menghadap pintu, yang ia sadari bahwa itu kelasnya. Sambil merapikan helaian rambut indigo yang berantakan ia ragu-ragu memutar kenop pintu.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Namikaze itu dari samping membuatnya berlonjak kaget. Dia tidak menjawab sebagai gantinya kini pria itu menarik pergelangannya dan membuka pintu kelas kemudian masuk sambil menarik gadis berambut sepinggang itu. Bebepara pasang mata teralih pada mereka, memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Ah, Naruto kau tahu terlambat berapa menit?" tanya seorang _sensei _yang berdiri didepan kelas, wajahnya yang tertutup oleh masker membuatnya tidak diketahui menampakan ekspresi apa. Namun matanya menapikkan suasana bosan.

"Lima belas menit, Kakashi-_sensei_." Balasnya mendesis.

"Bagus kalau kau tahu. Aku sudah bosan menghukummu. Duduklah!" Perintah Kakashi.

"Dan, tunggu siapa gadis ini?" tanya _sensei_ itu melihat dari balik punggung si-pria-terlambat. Semua mata yang tadinya tertuju pada orang yang telah menariknya masuk kini beralih memandangi gadis itu.

Pertanyaan itu tentunya ditujukan oleh si Namikaze, karena ia telah membawa gadis asing kedalam kelas mereka. Merasa ditanya Naruto hanya membalas dengan mengedikan bahu menatap Kakashi, disusul dengan berlajannya Namikaze-si rambut kuning jabrik-namun keren, eksotis-ketempat duduknya.

"E-eh saya Hyuuga. Kelapa sekolah Tsunade-sama bi-bilang kelas saya di-disini." Jawabnya gugup kerena harus berdiri didepan kelas begini.

"Ah, Hyuuga, ya. Murid baru. Silahkan duduk!" perintah Kakashi, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan mengajarnya yang sempat tertunda.

.

..:::※ $***$ ※ :::..

.

[Author : pasti udah bisa ketebak 'kan, setelahnya apa...yubzz]

Bel istirahat**. **

**Tengg!**

"Hei, _Onamae wa_, Hyuuga?" tanya seseorang dari depan dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik dikedua pipinya sambil nyengir.

"Eh?!"

"Kiba, kau membuatnya takut!" Teriak gadis berambut merah panjang sambil menjitak kepala orang itu.

"_Ittai_, Karin-chan!" gerutu pria itu.

"Eh, _gomen ne...,_" Karin terdiam sebentar.

"...Hinata." Sambung Hinata sambil tersenyum malu.

"...Hinata-chan. Dia memang punya kelainan." Balas orang yang dipanggil Karin yang setengah mendelik pada Kiba. Ngeri 'lah liat tatapan Karin.

"Hehe, maaf Hinata-chan bukan maksudku." Katanya membela diri.

"Tidak apa-apa Kiba-kun."

'Hari pertama memang tak terlalu buruk, dan aku punya teman baru.' Hinata berucap dalam hatinya.

"Memang wajahku menakutkan?" Tanya Kiba pada Hinata.

"Kau itu seram!" Timpal Karin.

"Kau iri saja 'kan." Ejek kiba mengelak.

"Lihat saja gigi taringnya, Hinata. Yang tajam itu." Karin mengarahkan telunjuknya ke wajah Kiba.

"Wajar-wajar saja 'kan gigi taring itu panjang." Katanya membela diri.

"Tapi kau tidak wajar."

"Kau sendiri yang tidak wajar dan aneh." Pria itu berlari sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hei, Kiba akan ku patahkan gigimu!" Karin yana tipe orang emosional langsung mengejar Kiba berlari keluar.

**.**

..:::※ $***$ ※ :::..

**.**

Begitu kelas usai suara bel berbunyi nyaring disepanjang koridor. Tidak usah menunggu lama, para siswa langsung berhamburan keluar kelas hanya menyisahkan beberapa murid yang memang sekedar menunggu sepi atau karean jadwal piket mereka.

Hinata yang belum terbiasa dengan suasana baru, memilih menunggu agar tak terlalu ramai. Toh lagipula tempat parkir pasti masih penuh. Terlalu sulit mengambil sepeda ditengah kerumunan kendaraan.

Hanya ada Hinata dan beberapa murid yang masih tinggal didalam kelas.

"Oi, Naruto mau pulang bersama?" tawar seorang laki-laki yang bermabi\ut mirip[ nanas yang dikuncir kebelakang.

"Tidak."

"Benar? Kami ingin mampir ke kedai ramen, lho." Celetuk kiba ikut menyambung.

"Kalau begitu baiklah." akhirnya Naruto tergoda juga karena menyangkut tentang ramen dia tidak mau ketinggalan.

"Eh, Hinata-chan, kau ingin ikut kami?" ajak Kiba pada Hinata yang berjalan melewati mereka yang baru setengah jalan menuju pintu akan pulang, namun ditahan oleh Kiba.

"Ah? Ti-tidak Kiba-kun." Balasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, biar aku traktir." Bujuk si-Inuzuka.

"_Gomen ne_, tapi Neji-nii sedang menungguku."

"Oh, kau sepupunya itu." Sambung seorang lagi wajahnya yang putih pucat mengulas senyum.

"Aku lupa kalian 'kan sama-sama Hyuuga." Kiba melirikkan matanya keatas tampak sedang mengingat-inggat.

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin ramen." Sambung Nauro, menarik kedua orang, Kiba dan Sai keluar meninggalkan Shikamaru dibelakang.

"Huh. Merepotkan." Gumam si-pemuda Nara itu.

"_Ja, mata ashita_, Hinata-chan." Teriak Kiba yang menjauh karena diseret Naruto.

Gadi itu tertawa kecil melihat teman-teman barunya bertingkah lucu-menurut asumsi Hinata, yah mereka lucu.

.

**.**

..:::※ $***$ ※ :::..

**.**

**.**

"_Tadaima_...," bunyi klinting lonceng yang memang sengaja ditaruh diatas pintu terdengar ketika Hinata membukanya.

"_Okaerinasai_."

Hening sebentar,

"Bagaimana sekolah?" tanya seorang wanita yang tengah sibuk merapikan toples-toples yang berisi permen bungkus.

"Tidak terlalu buruk...," Hinata mengambil sebuah permen, membuka bungkusnya kemudian melahapnya. "... Setidaknya untuk saat ini." Lanjutnya.

"Hinata-chan! Jangan dimakan begitu." Tegurnya, memukul punggung tangan Hinata yang akan mengambil sebuah lolipop.

"Hehe, Shizune-san tidak apa, biar Nii-san yang membelinya lagi." Katanya mengeyel.

"Enak saja, jika kau terus memakaninya begitu bisa-bisa rugi aku." celetuk Naji dari belakang Hinata. Neji memukul kepala Hinata dengan lolipop yang tadi ingin diambilnya.

"_Ittai_, Nii-san." Hinata menggembungkan kedua pipi cubinya.

"Kenapa? Tadi kau meninggalkan ku!"

"Tidak. Neji-nii saja yang lama. Aku 'kan naik sepeda sedangkan kau berjalan. Kita beda level waktu untuk sampai disini duluan...," Oceh Hinata tidak jelas, menimbulkan kebisingan tersendiri ditelinga Neji sehingga ia memasukan lolipop tadi kedalam mulut Hinata agar bisa diam.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Hinata menggulum lolipopnya kemudian berjalan pergi.

**.**

..:::※ $***$ ※ :::..

**.**

Beberapa saat sebelum bel pelajaran pertama berbubyi, Hinata meletakan sepeda putihnya ditempat parkir siswa dan segera berlari menyusuri lorong, menaiki tangga dan menemukan koridor yang menuju kesebuah ruangan kelasnya 11-3.

Pelajaran pertama adalah bahasa inggris, pelajaran yang dianggap membosankan bagi semua murid dikelasnya. Namunn bagi Hinata, gadis berambut indigo sepinggang yang duduk di pojok tengah dekat jendela itu bersemangat sekali, tampak dari raut wajahnya yang begitu serius memperhatikan dan mencatat ketika ada kesempatan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sewaktu Karin mengatakan bahwa pelajaran seni kali ini adalah membuat sebuah keramik, maka ketika Hinata sudah berada dikelas khusus pelajaran ini, yang dilakukannya hanya duduk terdiam sambil memandangi sebuah tanah liat yang berada didepan meja putarnya.

Jika seandainya pelajaran Seni ini tidak dibiarkan terlantar lantaran _Sensei_-nya terlambat datang, gadis itu tidak tahu harus apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Meski Hinata mengakui bahwa dirinya cukup kreatif dalam hal Seni, namun tetap saja dibilang belum bisa mahir jika tidak belajar dari dasar.

Sesekali untuk mengisi waktu kosongnya ia memandang keluar jendela, hamparan langit biru yang luas dengan hiasan awan-awan putih yang bergerak mengikuti arah sepembawa angin. Udara siang hari yang cukup terik namun berkat hembusan semilir angin yang menerbangkan helaian-helaian rambut indigonya membuat Hinata meresapi udara sejuk yang menerpa kulit wajahnya yang putih seperti porselen.

"Lihatlah Benda ini," kata Kiba memecahkan keramaian didalam kelas saat pelajaran kosong. Pria itu berkata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tanah liat berwarna kecoklatan di depan meja putarnya dengan heran. "Mirip kotoran Akamaru." Sambungnya dan seisi kelas tertawa karenanya dan suasana semakin gaduh.

"Kibaa, kau jorok!" Teriak Karin yang duduk dibelakangnya sambil menimpuk kepalannya dengan pensil.

"Itu memang benar, Karin." Balasnya santai.

"Kau salah Kiba. Ini seperti coklat yang meleleh." Sambung Chouji yang disebelah Kiba. Matanya membulat dan berkaca-kaca dengan mulutnya yang sedikit menganga.

"Merepotkan." Gerutu pria berambut nanas yang dikuncir kebalakang sembari menghempaskan punggungnya kebelakang disandaran kursinya.

"Yang kau pikirkan hanya makanan, Chouji." Karin mengomel seperti itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pria yang berbadan besar, "Dan kau! Jika merepotkan keluar saja. Dasar menyebalkan." Gadis berkacamata itu berkata sambil bersumpah serapah pada Shikamaru.

"Tch. Berisik." Gerutu seorang pria dingin yang duduk di pojok dekat jendela dibelakang Hinata. Meskipun gerutu itu minim suara, tapi telinga tajam Karin dapat mendengarnya.

"Kyaa.. Sasuke-kun." Sekarang teriakan Karin semakin histeris nyaris mirip suara semua orang murid di dalam kelas. Orang yang dipanggil Sasuke semakin berbecih.

"Well. Kenapa kelas ini begitu gaduh." Ujar seseorang tiba-tiba, membuat para murid terpaksa mendongak untuk melihat sosok yang mengintrupsi keasyikan mereka.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang bergelombang masuk mengagetkan muridnya. Iris mata merahnya menatap lekat setiap orang yang berada didalam kelasnya.

"Maaf anak-anak, saya sedikit terlambat." Katanya dengan senyum merekah.

"Persis seperti Kakashi-sensei." Gumam pria berambut jabrik kuning yang membuang mukanya kearah luar jendela.

"Hm." Kurenai hanya tersenyum melihat tanggapan Namikaze muda itu.

"Kita bisa mulai sekarang?" tanya Kurenai sembari memasangkan celemek, melingkarkan tali kepinggang kemudian mengeratkan simpulnya agar saat tangannya bermain dengan tanah liat itu tidak mengotori baju yang dikenakannya.

Di ikuti dengan semua muridnya yang juga memasang celemek, "Iya." Seru semuannya.

**.**

..:::※ $***$ ※ :::..

**.**

Semilir angin yang berhembus melewati jendela-jendela dan fentilasi membuat setiap sudut kelasnya diterpa oleh udara sejuk dari luar menjadikan suasana yang tadinya panas dan penggap berubah normal. Peluh dan keringat berbaur menjadi satu mengambang di udara memunculkan perasaan ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari kelas membosankan ini.

"Baiklah, sebelum hasil keramiknya dibakar didalam tungku, ada baiknya dujemur dulu dibawah sinar matahari diluar sana." Perintah Kurenai-_sensei_ dari arti kalimat tersebut seluruh siswa 11-3 sudah memahaminya, yang berarti pelajaran yang menguras tenaga dan pikiran serta imajinasinya akan segera berakhir.

Ketika bel akhirnya berbunyi, mereka semua membereskan barang-barang mereka dan berjalan keluar kelas dan membawa keramik atau bisa dikatakan vas keramik yang mereka buat untuk menjemurnya di taman luar kelas seperti kata Kurenai-_sensei_.

Dan begitu semuanya keluar dari jangkauan pendengaran, Hinata masih tetap tinggal didalam kelas, bukan karena belum selesai tapi ia ingin bentuk yang sempurna.

"Hinata, apa kau belum selesai?" tanya Karin yang saat itu hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja.

"Sudah. Hanya tinggal membuat ukirannya."

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemur dulu." Ujar Karin sembari mengangkat hasil karyanya.

"Iya." Balas Hinata sambil mengangguk.

Tak butuh waktu lama, hanya lima menit untuk membuat ukiran untuk memepercantik Vas bunganya. Setelah melepaskan celemek yang menutupi seragamnya, Hinata segera menyusul teman-temannya ke halaman depan untuk menjemur keramik miliknya.

Saking bersemangatnya Hinata dengan hasil karya tangannya karena gadis itu ingin sekali menunjukan benda itu pada Neji jika nantinya sudah jadi. Hinata berlari kecil sambil terus melihat benda dari tanah liat yang ia bawa itu tanpa memperhatikan jalanan sekitarnya. Gadis itu baru tersadar saat ia menabrak seseorang dari depan.

Batinnya meskipun ini sudah memasuki waktu istirahat, jalan koridor disekitar kelas sni pasti tidak banyak siswa lewat, jadi asumsi Hinata ia bebas berlari maupun berjalan cepat.

Tapi asumsi itu langsung luntur begitu ia tahu bahwa dirinya menabrak seseorang dengan tidak elitnya sehingga mengakibatkan ia terhempas kebelakang dalam keadaan terjatuh kelantai dengan Vas yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi tergeletak dilantai.

Hinata segera mengambilnya. Ia bangkit dan terkejut dengan siapa ia bertabrakan. Seluruh baju seragam atasnya kotor oleh tanah liat yang masih basah dan lembek. Begitu melihatnya wajah putih Hinata langsung berubah menjadi merah karena malu.

"Naruto-kun. _Gomen ne_, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata dengan menunduk.

Pria berambut jabrik kuning itu tidak merespon dan hanya menatap Hinata datar disertai raut muka sebal.

"Kyaa. Naruto-kun." Teriak salah seorang siswi dari belakang Hinata histeris tiba-tiba. Kemudian gadis itu mendekati mereka berdua.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya gadis bermabut soft pink yang mirip seperti bublegum. Sedangkan gadis satunya lagi, ia memiliki rambut kuning pajang dengan poni rata persis seperti Hinata, dia mendorong Hinata pelan untuk sedikit menjauh.

"Kau! Pasti kau yang melakukannya." Tunjuk gadis berambut pink itu pada Hinata.

"I-itu tidak sengaja." Ujar Hinata membela diri.

"Apa kau tidak tahu perbuatan yang kau lakukan ini akan...,"

"Sakura, sudahlah." Potong Naruto.

"Tapi seragam Naruto-kun...," ujar dia yang berambut kuning.

"Shion benar." Sakura membela.

"Aku akan ambil seragam lagi di loker." Kata Naruto, ia berbalik kemudian meninggalkan orang-orang itu.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan Vas ku?" teriak Hinata sebelum Naruto melangkah lebih jauh.

"Itu urusanmu." Balasnya dingin.

"Itu urusanmu." Shion mengulangi ucapan yang tadi dikatakan Naruto semari menendang Vas keramik yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, kamudian menyusul pria itu pergi.

"Dasar gadis-gadis neraka." Gumam Hinata.

Dengan terpaksa Hinata harus membuat ulang kembali Vas keramik miliknya yang telah hancur. Dia membuatnya ulang dengan cepat sebelum pelajaran berakhir. Yah walaupun bentuknya tidak akan sama seperti sediakala.

Dalam hati gadis bersurai indigo itu merutuki, mengutuk entah untuk siapa.

**.**

..:::※ $***$ ※ :::..

**.**

"Hinata kita kekantin?" tawar Karin ketika itu mereka sudah kembali ke kelasnya meninggalkan pikiran gilannya diruang kelas seni.

"Baiklah." gadis itu mengiyakan ajakannya. "Bukankah sebentar lagi akan bel?"

"Kita masih punya waktu, sekitar sepuluh menit." Katanya meyakinkan Hinata.

"Iya."

Pada saat Hinata dan Karin mendatangi meja makan siangnya, Tenten, Kiba juga Shino dan Neji sudah berada disana. Tapi saat Hinata berjalan melewati meja yang disana ada Sakura dan shion, tiba-tiba Shion berdiri dan menyenggol bahu Hinata sehingga jus berwarna merah yang digenggam Shion tumpah dibaju putih polos Hinata, entah itu sengaja atu tidak, yang pasti Hinata yakin itu aksi balas dendamnya terhadap kejadian tadi saat dirinya tidak sengaja mengotori baju seragam Naruto.

'Kenapa harus mereka yang repot melakukan ini sih.' Batin Hinata

"Apa kau tidak punya mata!" Seru Karin, dan tampak marah melihat kelakuan Shion.

"Itu tidak sengaja." Balasnya disertai dengan senyum mengejek. Kemudian melangkah pergi bersama Sakura yang hanya terdiam saja.

"Mereka itu cari masalah."

"Tidak apa-apa Karin."

"Bajumu kotor."

"Aku akan membersihkannya." Ucap Hinata, sebelum melangkah pergi Hinata sempat melirik Neji yang berada tak jauh darinya, Hinata tersenyum padanya hanya untuk menunjukan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

..:::※ $***$ ※ :::..

Sudah sepuluh menit lebih Hinata berkutat didalam toilet dengan terus membersihkan baju seragamnya yang ketumpahan jus merah aneh milik Shoin, meskipun sudah dibilas, dikucek hingga disiram tetap saja warna samar merahnya masih terlihat.

Meski gadis itu tahu bahwa jam pelajaran kelima sudah dimulai sekitar tiga menit yang lalu, Hinata enggan masuk kelas dalam keadaan baju kotor warna merah, bisa-bisa ia diomeli dengan alasan terlambat mengikuti mepel juga nanti dibilang gadis jorok. Uh, tidak mau.

Meskipun kini bajunya sudah benar-benar basah seperti disiram oleh seember air tetap saja warna mencolok ini masih melekat.

"Pewarna apasih yang dimasukannya dalam minumannya." Katanya sambari menumpahkan tangannya yang berisi air bajunya kemudian menguceknya lagi.

"Kenapa mereka repot-repot sih melakukan ini." Hinata terus menggerutu hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk ke toilet.

"Se-sedang apa kau di-disini?" tanya Hinata gugup. Jika wanita yang mamsuki toilet itu Hinata tidak akan berekasi seperti itu, masalahnya ia tergagap begitu karena yang memasuki toliet adalah seorang pria.

"Apa?!" Naruto memandangi Hinata dengan tatapan heran.

"Dasar mesum." Teriak Hinata akibatnya Naruto menutup mulut Hinata dengan tangannya.

"Siapa yang mesum ha? Seharusnya aku bertanya seperti itu padamu." Balas Naruto.

"Apa?!" Kini ganti Hinata yang heran.

"Sedang apa kau di toilet pria." Nada suaranya terkesan datar.

"Mesum, kau ingin mengintip... tunggu apa? To-toilet pria?" Hinata mengedarkan pandanganya keseluruh panjuru sudut ruangan kecil itu. Blush. Seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi merah.

"_Go-gomen ne_." Katanya kemudian berlari kepintu. Sebelum Hinata mencapai kenop pintu, Naruto menarik tangannya dan melemparkan jaket hitam miliknya pada gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Kau ingin menggoda para pria, ha?" kata Naruto.

"..."

"Bajumu. Bra mu terlihat."

Blush. Wajah yang tadinya merah sekrang semakin memerah seperi kepiting rebus yang baru saja dianggkat dari kompor. Ingin rasanya Hinata pingsan disini, tapi ia tahan kerena ada Naruto.

Pria itu. Apa harus sefrontal itu mengatakan bra ku terlihat. Kyaaa...

Apa dia tidak tahu itu membuatnya malu sehingga ingin mati saja?

"Aku tahu kau malu." Naruto melirik Hinata.

Dia bisa mendengarku?

"Aku bisa mendengarnya."

Bagaimana di tahu?

"Aku tahu saja."

"Kau. Kau membuatku takut, Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata, lebih baik dia segera pergi.

"Jangan pergi. Kau mau ke kelas dalam keadaan bodoh begini." Katanya mencegah Hinata lagi.

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Ikut aku." ajak Naruto, ketika Naruto membawanya keluar dari toilet dan melewati ruang kelas mereka, Hinata baru bisa berfikir.

"Ke-kemana ini?"

"Bolos." Balasnya singkat namun dingin.

Tidak mungkin siswa baru seperti Hinata yang baru masuk dua hari bolos pelajaran, dengan orang seperti dia ini.

"Kenapa kau meragukan ku?" tanyanya lagi membuat Hinata tidak bergeming dan tidak ingin lagi bicara dalam hati seakan pria itu tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Tenang saja, jika kau bolos denganku tidak akan dihukum."

Siapa juga yang mau bolos dengannya? Batin Hinata.

Pria itu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Hinata.

.

**.**

**.:.* Del amor torta de*.:. **

**Cake Love ala Hinata**

**.  
.**

**つづ****く**

**.**

**.**

~✿~ **Wah saya tidak tahu punya pikiran buat nulis ini...**

***tunjuk-tujuk cerita diatas***

**Au, gelap. Semoga kalian suka dengan ide yang baru muggut ini**

**Gomen ne,, jika Ric-chan banyak Typo..**

**Hehee**

***garuk-garuk pipi***

**Dan so selalu.. Revieuw pliss ^^**

**.**

**.**

**I love u all :)** ~✿~

**.**

**.**


End file.
